Seven Deadly Sins
by Kick-69
Summary: ¿Preparados para sentir el morbo en sus paladares?Seven Deadly Sins potencia tu adrenalina, enfrentándote a tus peores temores, precipitándote a tomar decisiones extremas, a romper todos tus límites. ¿El premio? Ni dinero, ni mujeres, ni comida. Sólo devolvemos tu vida. Supervivencia. ESTE FIC PARTICIPA DEL I RETO DE HALLOWEEN DEL FORO OPEN!WALKER INSIDE.


**Título: Seven Deadly Sins (editado)***

**Disclamair: todos los personajes nombrados son de ROBERT KIRKMAN Y AMC. Ojalá yo pudiera ser parte de ellos… ¿quizá necesiten alguien que les ayude con las luces? El gran desvarío de la historia, eso sí es mío.**

**Personajes: Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes y Gareth.**

**Este fic participa del I Reto de Halloween del foro Open!Walker Inside.**

**Advertencias. Sangre, violencia. Les debería dar miedo, pero sé que no será el caso. Quizá impresión y suspenso1. El suspenso a mí me da miedo pero, ¡estos niños no se asustan con nada**

**Sin más, espero disfruten.**

….

_Señoras y señores, llegó una nueva presentación de este fabuloso programa con un gran rating en todo Norte América. Nuevos participantes, nuevos retos. ¿Quién ganará esta noche? ¿O el laberinto nos sorprenderá con un nuevo cambio de reglas?_

_¡Estimados televidentes, en este mundo donde la muerte reina sobre nosotros, los invito a divertirse con una gran dosis de morbo a la cabeza!_

_Y con ustedes, ¡una nueva presentación de __Seven Deadly Sins!_

…

_**Envidia.**_

El suelo estaba frío. El hombre de ojos azules se sintió atontado y fuera de sí cuando despertó. Intentó identificar el lugar donde se hallaba. Cuatro paredes con empapelado rayado, rojo y amarillo. Un sillón, una pecera sin ningún pez y un espejo. Nada más. Lentamente, se levantó de su asiento y giró sobre sí mismo, inspeccionando correctamente el lugar. Ninguna salida, ninguna ventilación.

—Y el bello durmiente, ha despertado.

Daryl Dixon casi saltó sobre sí al oír aquella voz infantil detrás de él. Al voltearse, se encontró a un niño en el espejo. Pequeño, menudo, cabello castaño y largo, desparramado sobre su rostro.

—¿Quién eres? — preguntó el hombre a la defensiva.

—¿Importa? — el niño rió y le guiñó un ojo— sólo importa esta palabra. Y lávate las orejas, porque lo diré una sola vez: _supervivencia_. Escúchame bien, amigo mío, te daré las instrucciones para que sobrevivas un día más.

Daryl frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras del mocoso que tenía enfrente. Se sentía extrañamente mareado, como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en la cabeza. O drogado. Instintivamente llevó su mano a su nuca, intentó encontrar sangre pero allí no había nada.

—¿Me drogaron? — fue su estúpida pregunta.

—¿Importa? — repitió entre risas el niño- debes entender algo, las próximas horas definirán tu futuro. Así que ten en cuenta un par de cosas, como no intentar prender fuego nada— el niño se rió un poco y dio un par de saltitos en su lugar—y… bueno, sobrevive. El final del laberinto es tu meta.

—¿Laberinto? — interrogó el arquero en el momento que el espejo comenzó a derretirse.

—Sobrevive. Recuerda eso. Y ten en cuenta que si tú mueres, yo también.

El hombre comenzó a darse cuenta que los ojos del niño le eran familiares. Pequeños y grises. Pícaros y astutos. Vivos.

—¿Merle?

Las palabras se las llevó el tiempo. Dos manos gigantes de gelatina arrastraron a Daryl hacia el interior del espejo. Y todo fue negro de vuelta.

…

_**Gula.**_

Sangre. Todo era sangre. El joven de ojos marrones retrocedió espantado hacia un rincón de la habitación donde había despertado. Allí se hizo un ovillo y contó hasta diez unas cien veces.

—Realmente pareces asustado— murmuró una voz anciana y cansada— vamos, muchacho, levántate.

Gareth Scodolerio abrió sus ojos de par en par. Se sorprendió al ver que ya no había más sangre. Ahora había agua. Literalmente, el muchacho estaba sentado sobre agua, ni mojada ni fría. Sólo agua. Un espejo.

—Vamos, hijo. Es hora de despertarse del todo y comenzar a jugar.

El joven pestañeó un par de segundos y observó su lugar. Cuatro paredes blancas, suelo de agua y una biblioteca vacía. _¿Quién querría una biblioteca sin libros? _Se preguntó mentalmente.

—Deberías hacer preguntas más inteligentes—murmuró el anciano matando una mosca con una sola mano, tan solo uniendo su pulgar y su dedo índice.

Era un hombre de unos ochenta años, sin barba –como todos se imaginan a los viejitos, al más estilo _Dumbledore_- con una boina de lana, pantalones cortos, chancletas veraniegas y un sobretodo de paño. Gareth frunció el ceño ante el tono sarcástico del hombre y su atuendo.

—¿Dónde estoy? — se animó a murmurar pero luego chasqueó la lengua— segunda pregunta estúpida, ¿verdad viejo?

El hombre rió a carcajadas y asintió con la cabeza. Se acomodó la boina y se apoyó contra la pared. Miró al muchacho unos minutos, el cual pacientemente esperaba una respuesta.

—Has despertado perspicaz, como siempre. Y sí, segunda pregunta estúpida. _¿Quién eres, dónde estoy, esto es el cielo?_ — se burló el hombre imitando diferente voces y gesticulando con sus largas, blancas pero manchadas, manos—esto es el infierno, chico.

El castaño frunció el ceño pero siguió sin inmutarme. Se levantó de un salto y se acercó hacia la biblioteca marrón claro para cerciorarse por completo que no había ningún libro. Pasó su mano sobre la superficie lustrada.

—¿Qué debo hacer? — preguntó finalmente, encaró al viejo y se desperezó sin cuidado.

—Esa es la actitud, muchacho. Sólo sobrevive y sigue tu instinto.

Gareth sintió como sus pies eran succionados por el agua, que se movía como si de un río furioso se tratase. El chico levantó su mirada y la clavó en el anciano. Podía escuchar gritos en sus oídos y el miedo corroer sus venas.

—Hijo, no temas. O morirás.

…

_**Ira.**_

Rick Grimes despertó sobre un colchón de hojas, tibias y húmedas. Se sentó, un poco confundido y observó su alrededor. Era una especie de claro, algunos árboles muy frondoso y en el medio un aljibe. Pero lo más extraño, era la gigante cruz de madera que estaba a un costado. Como si estuviera olvidada.

El hombre, alto y con gran porte, se levantó y comenzó a caminar sin ninguna dirección en concreto. Una risa, infantil y femenina llamó su atención.

—¡Aquí, señor, aquí!

Rick frunció el ceño y caminó titubeando un poco al principio. Asomó su rostro al aljibe y en el agua clara y profunda, había una niña. Rubia, con dos largas trenzas y un vestido floreado. Dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas y ojos azules. La inocencia y picardía a la vez en su rostro, hizo sonreír a Rick.

—¿Necesitas algo, pequeña?

—¡Siempre tan recto!- ella rió, sorprendiendo al hombre con su voz melodiosa—en realidad debería ser al revés, ¿necesita algo, Sr. Grimes?

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Creo que si lo piensas un minuto más descubrirás quién soy. Y por qué sé tu nombre. Pero no es a lo que me enviaron— exclamó de pronto, abriendo de par en par esos ojos pequeños y mirando preocupada detrás de su hombro— señor… usted tiene que sobrevivir.

Rick unió sus cejas en un claro signo de confusión. Se sentó sobre los ladrillos que formaban el aljibe y esperó. No sabía exactamente qué… quizá a que la niña terminase de hablar. Él no era bueno hablando con las mujeres.

—Cuando ellos lo decidan, irás a un laberinto. Allí deberás encontrar al salida y finalmente, estarás a salvo.

—¿De qué? — aventuró el sheriff y miró interrogativo a la pequeña.

—De ti mismo— susurró ella, como si aquello _que le pertenecía a él le doliera más a ella._

La cruz pareció elevarse más hacia el cielo azul y despejado y Rick se vio arrastrado por alguien –o algo- hacia el interior del aljibe.

…

**La muerte es el espejo de la vida.**

…

_-El laberinto se deja ver… ¡qué comience el show!_

…

Gareth casi cayó sobre el suelo al prácticamente haber aterrizado sobre esa superficie fría y resbaladiza. Se levantó y comenzó a correr aterrorizado. Volteaba su cabeza sobre su hombro cada tanto para comprobar que ninguno de _ellos_ lo seguiera. Cuando sintió que la falta de aire quemaba sus pulmones y que nadie venía detrás de él, comenzó a pensar con claridad.

Comenzó a detenerse cuando algo llamó su atención. Frenó torpemente y cuando logró estabilizarse por completo, apoyó una mano sobre las paredes del laberinto. Al tacto era frío y suave, tan frío que quemaba. Sin embargo, no le importó aquello para casi pegar su nariz sobre la zona para ver si podía observar con más claridad.

—¿Hielo? — preguntó al aire y se alejó de allí al verse sorprendido por una luz fuerte y repentina.

Cayó de bruces en el suelo y también se percató de que éste era de hielo. Intentó tranquilizarse. Respiró un par de veces y su mente comenzó a ordenarse y a calcular. Él era inteligente, todos lo sabían. Él lo sabía. Su madre antes de morir se lo había dicho. Él era inteligente cuando no dejaba cegarse por alguna emoción.

Y esa emoción casi siempre había sido la locura.

Gareth dio algún paso, tenso y atento ante cualquier cambio. Un laberinto debía tener una salida. En algunos casos más de una. El chico había leído mucho sobre los laberintos, ya que le llamaban la atención y sabía que había más de una clase de laberinto. Rogó en su interior que fuera uno de esos sencillos y clásicos.

Confió en los ángulos y las formas de las paredes, intentó descifrar alguna salida. Llegó a la conclusión que era uno de esos laberintos ovoides y simples. Su salida era el centro. Y había una sola, cualquier camino lo llevaría a ella.

Comenzó a caminar con su confianza y ego recuperados, abandonándose a la ilusión de que el camino fuera sin repercusiones mayores que las de resbalar en el hielo.

…

Rick se aferró a una de esas paredes, largas y pálidas. Huía de todos _ellos_ desesperadamente. Sintió su pecho, subía y bajaba violentamente en su intento de tranquilizarse. El sudor se pegaba a su camiseta y la respiración fuerte se oía en el silencio pesado.

El sheriff intentó pensar con claridad. Observó el lugar en donde se hallaba. Un laberinto, efectivamente. Hacía frío y pronto notó que el material de las paredes no era más que hielo. Agua congelada. Agua.

_¿Por qué todo era agua? _El aljibe, las nubes, el cielo. Y ahora… el laberinto.

Vio su propio reflejo en el grueso y frio hielo. Parecía más delgado y su piel cetrina. Parecía muerto. Intentó maquinar una solución, una salida. Debía volver a su hogar, con su mujer, con su hijo.

Se oyó una voz cantarina, una niña. ¿Sería la misma niña del aljibe? Aquella pequeña tan hermosa e inocente. Tan familiar a la vez. E hipnotizado por aquella melodía sin sentido, comenzó a seguir el rastro de la voz que cada vez se hacía más y más clara.

Dobló a la derecha y vio a la niña que saltaba y caminaba, doblando por las encrucijadas del laberinto.

—¡Niña! — exclamó él y escuchó la risa de la pequeña.

Ignoró la punzada de dolor en su pecho, la siguió.

…

Daryl manoteó al aire en el momento justo en el que una de esas manos pegajosas y negruzcas quiso arrastrarlo dentro del espejo nuevamente. Respiró profundamente y sintió como el aire se le atascó en la garganta, por el miedo que sentía.

Él no sentía miedo. Nunca había sentido miedo. O eso intentó demostrarle al mundo entero. Él había sido golpeado, abusado, humillado. Por su propia sangre. ¿Debería temer? ¿Perdería tiempo en temer?

Ese había sido siempre su discurso, mentalmente se convencía con aquello.

Pero luego de esos minutos –u horas, u días, o años- en el espejo, supo que de nada servía ocultar su miedo.

Y estaba asustado hasta las patas.

Una vez que se acostumbró a ese extraño brillo que lo rodeaba y luego de poder respirar con más ahínco, notó que su espalda se apoyaba en algo frio. Y el brillo que veía provenía de las paredes. No se inmutó al percatarse de que era hielo. Frunció el ceño.

Entonces el mocoso tenía razón, él estaba en un laberinto. Hecho de hielo. Comenzó a caminar, sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Examinó cada recoveco, cada línea de hielo roto. Todo era una pista, como cazador, lo sabía.

Y allí las vio: pequeñas huellas, manos y pies. Se agachó en cuclillas, y en un intento frustrado trató de recoger hojas inexistentes como acostumbraba en los bosques donde cazaba. Pero sólo toco hielo, frío y liso.

¿De quién serían las huellas? El tamaño descubría que eran de alguien pequeño. Quizá un niño de unos diez o más años, o de una mujer muy pequeña. Menuda.

Daryl levantó su vista hacia los pasillos. Al final se bifurcaba: izquierda y derecha. Una menuda mujer. Repentinamente, recordó a aquella chica… menuda, bonita, de sonrisa fácil.

Y con esa estacada en el corazón, decidió que hoy, la izquierda era su camino.

…

—¡No! — gritó Rick al ver que la niña atravesó una pared al final del pasillo.

Un camino sin salida. Pared y nada más. El hombre intentó los mil caminos, las mil alternativas. La primera vez que había llegado a la pared y la pequeña la había atravesado así como si nada, no se frustró y volvió al inicio. En algún punto de la travesía, descubría a la niña saltarina, y volvía a seguirla.

Y así repitió distintos pasadizos y caminos. Llegaba a la misma pared y la niña la atravesaba como si de agua hablásemos.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron y pudo verlos en su reflejo sobre la superficie. Pudo sentir sus cortas uñas clavarse sobre la zona, furioso por ver a la niña desaparecer y quedarse solo de nuevo.

Y cuando más deseó hallar aquella niña, asqueado de sentir la desesperación que no cesaba de aumentar, preocupado por la integridad de su familia que nadie sabía dónde estaban, en ese momento, sintió como, poco a poco sus manos derretían el hielo y su cuerpo era absorbido por aquella masa de agua gelatinosa.

Rick sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos y a respirar una gran bocanada de aire, para traspasar aquella pared de agua. Quizá así lo había hecho la niña. Quizá esta era la salida. Quizá detrás de ella estaba su familia. Quizá detrás de esa pared había ganado y todo había llegado a su final.

Luego de unos segundos, no sintió más que aire rodearlo. Con un poco de temor, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de hallarse en una habitación de concreto gris y casi vacío, salvo por un espejo.

_Malditos espejos_ escupió en su interior y avanzó en la habitación. Intentó hallar una ventana, una salida. ¿Tan rápido hallaba el final de laberinto? ¿Tan rápido lo había recorrido?

—¿Cuál es tu peor miedo? — Rick se volteó sobresaltado al oír aquella voz infantil algo forzada.

La niña estaba en un rincón, con el terror impregnado en cada rincón de su rostro. Pronto, una luz mortecina iluminó un poco más el cuarto y se vio una figura más alta que ella. Era sólo eso, una figura, larga y oscura. De un hombre joven, incluso un muchacho. Y Rick sintió como se tensó su cuerpo al ver que esta figura tenía rodeado con un brazo oscuro el cuello de la pequeña, amenazando con estrangularla.

—¡Suéltala! — gritó el sheriff, y llevó su mano instintivamente a su cintura, donde su cinturón portaba el arma reglamentaria.

Pero allí no había nada. Sólo la cinturilla de su pantalón. Aterrorizado intentó correr hacia la niña pero sus pies parecían estar atascados sobre el suelo. Vio como la niña cerró los ojos y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Ella tenía miedo y Rick no podía hacer nada.

—¡Suéltala! —repitió ahogadamente cuando la figura giró sobre sí mismo y le dio la espalda al hombre.

Cayó al suelo y se oyó la respiración atascada de la niña en el pecho al recibir el peso de aquella persona de mayor porte sobre ella. Rick siguió con sus intentos, mientras oía que la niña lloriqueaba y forcejeaba con los brazos de su captor.

—¡Por tu culpa papá está muerto! — gritó aquella figura con voz ronca y tomada—¡por cuidarte a ti, siempre a ti!

La pequeña dejó de forcejear con sus delgadas piernas pero aún lanzaba algún que otro manotazo. Sus ojos comenzaban a fallar y Rick sintió como su pecho se oprimía. Y cuando cerró los ojos y gritó a su mente para que sus piernas respondieran, se descubrió arrojándose sobre la figura negra que a su tacto, era muy corpórea.

Rick cayó en el suelo y sin siquiera percatarse en el rostro del joven, comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez. Podía oír sus propios gruñidos y los quejidos de dolor de la figura bajo de él. También oía a la niña llorar a un costado y como intentaba detenerlo, tirando débilmente de su camiseta.

Cuando sintió que la figura que instó en golpearlo tan mordazmente dejó de quejarse, de moverse, de respirar, recién ahí aflojó la fuerza de sus brazos sobre el cuello y cayó a un costado, agotado. La niña corrió hacia él y se tiró sobre el hombre con los brazos sobre su cuello.

—Papá… papito…

Rick, sorprendido, levantó su brazo y acarició la espalda de la niña. Ella sollozó más y luego clavó su mirada vidriosa en la del hombre mayor.

—¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó él suavemente.

—Judith. Mi nombre es Judith Grimes.

Y en esos ojos, Rick vio los de Lori. Y en esa nariz, vio la nariz de Shane. Y en ese cabello largo y lacio, vio el cabello de la hermana pequeña de Shane.

Y recordó. Que él vivía en Georgia, que estaba casado, que tenía un hijo, que tenía un mejor amigo. Que todo se había ido al demonio y su esposa había estado con su mejor amigo. Y que ella había quedado embarazada. Y recordó el odio al enterarse de aquello. El dolor. La humillación.

Y la crío como si fuera de él. Y Carl la amó más que a cualquier otra persona. Y Rick dio su vida por ella, y…

Rick Grimes, se horrorizó por la dirección de sus pensamientos, giró lentamente su rostro hacia la figura negra que ya no era más negra. Sino que ahora tenía una camiseta azul y un pantalón color caqui. Sucios y rotos. Y cabello oscuro y ondulado. Y dos ojos azulados, un poco grises, sin vida, abiertos de par en par.

—¿Carl? — susurró.

—¿Cuál es tu peor temor? — preguntó la niña y sonrió macabramente.

…

Gareth silbó despreocupadamente cuando llegó a una puerta. Sonrió cuando se supo vencedor.

Posiblemente había caminado por horas. Pero siguió las simples reglas del laberinto y llegó a ella. Una puerta negra, de chapa y picaporte dorado. Empujó casi dulcemente y se encontró en una habitación de concreto, simple y gris. Un espejo en una pared y nada más que eso.

Se sintió desilusionado. ¿Esto era sobrevivir? ¿Esto era el final del laberinto? Casi rió, si no fuera porque se oyó el ruido de su estómago. Tenía hambre. Odiaba el hambre. Lo detestaba. Cuando era niño había pasado hambre y frío. Pero los periódicos le ayudaban a soportar el frío... pero no el hambre.

—¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?

Sintió aquel olor. Sucio, rancio. A callejón de ciudad abandonado. Aquellos callejones donde había un contenedor y mucha basura. Y a veces, allí se hallaban cuerpos. Mujeres, niños, indigentes. _Los débiles._ Gareth siempre temió amanecer allí cuando era un huérfano, antes que lo adoptaran.

Y cuando volteó sobre sus pies, vio al hombre que lo había recibido en la primer habitación de todo. Con el sobretodo de paño, los pantalones cortos y las chilenas veraniegas. Pero tenía un tajo en el cuello y sangraba a borbotones.

Con el terror en su sangre, Gareth se arrojó sobre él y cubrió la zona herida con sus manos, tiñéndose de rojo enseguida. Y su estómago rugía y aquel hombre moría.

_¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?_ Repitió esa voz en su cabeza. Gareth Scodolerio rugió y presionó más la herida, casi sintió los órganos internos de esa zona. Y lloró cuando aquel hombre murió entre sus manos. Y lloró cuando supo cuál era la principal regla del laberinto. Para llegar a la verdadera salida y sobrevivir.

Superar su peor miedo.

…

Daryl se rascó el mentón, su barba incipiente. Se reprendía mentalmente de haber seguido aquellas huellas pensando en ella. Anna.

Y luego de un par de minutos, fáciles y resbaladizos, llegó a una puerta. De cristal y corrediza. Las huellas terminaban allí, como si nada.

Abrió la puerta, casi sin cuidado y llegó a una habitación de concreto, fría y poco iluminada. Había un espejo. Otro espejo.

Y oyó los sollozos. Y su rostro siguió los sonidos y espantado vio a una muchacha en una camilla.

—¡Anna!

Daryl había sido un adolescente. Anna había sido una adolescente. Dos adolescentes encaprichados y con las hormonas alteradas. Y ella había quedado embarazada. Se lo ocultó a Daryl y luego se fue de la ciudad. Dejándole una simple nota. Ella había abortado.

Y el hombre siempre se había preguntado por qué nunca se lo había dicho. Porque nunca Anna les dio la oportunidad a los tres de vivir juntos y su respuesta siempre había sido la misma: _él nunca sería capaz de cuidar de nadie. Nunca_ _sería bueno para eso. Ni para nada._

—¿Cuál es tu mayor temor? — se oyó la voz del niño que lo recibió en aquel espejo al inicio de todo.

—¡Haz algo! — exclamó Daryl y se arrojó sobre la muchacha que sollozaba en la camilla. Pero no podía tocarla. Y sintió una fuerza extraña que lo obligó a sujetar unas pinzas extravagantes.

_¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?_ Daryl cerró los ojos cuando sus manos, sin control alguno viajaban en dirección a aquella Anna que no paraba de sollozar.

—Sólo hay que sobrevivir, Daryl. Sin ellos, nosotros dos estaremos bien. Habremos sobrevivido, Daryl— explicó el niño.

Y Daryl Dixon sintió, la sangre caliente en sus manos.

…

_Un programa lleno de sangre, ¿no creen mis espectadores? Los miedos, los miedos marean a las personas. Las paralizan. Y por esos miedos murieron alguna vez. Pero por esos pecados que cometieron en sus vidas terrenales, están aquí. ¿Lindo lugar el más allá, no?_

_Ni cielo, ni infierno. Esto es… ¡Seven Deadly Sins!_

…

_**¡HOLA! Bueno, primero en principal esto es de I Reto de Halloween del foro Open!Walker Inside y los invito a pasar por allí.**_

_**Segundo, perdón por los errores y dedazos de más o de menos, pero se me acaba el tiempo para presentarlo y no quería fallar en mi palabra. (* acabo de corregir los dedazos xD)**_

_**Tercero, Gareth no tiene apellido en internet, así que se lo invente yo.**_

_**Cuarto, les tendría que dar miedo pero ustedes luego ya me cuentan**_

_**Y quinto, ¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN!**_

_**Cambio y fuera, Yami.**_


End file.
